


Traveler

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Parallel Storms 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Drabble, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Parallel Storms, Parallel Universes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Time Travel, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam knew the difference between bothering Dean and not bothering him.





	Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that was the prompt is "Time Travelers" by Lang Leav and is reproduced all over but was originally posted on Facebook (or at least reproduced there) here: https://www.facebook.com/mslangleav/posts/360601957325550  
> Part of fan_flashworks challenge Amnesty here: https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org (Theme: The Lost Hour)

When Sammy was four and Dean was eight, Sam already knew the rules. He knew when it counted as bothering Dean and when it didn’t. 

He thought so many times of pulling closer to Dean, proving that he was--Sam.

But Sam didn’t know what Dean wanted, besides being floaty, which were their words for it, even when they didn’t speak them aloud to each other.

And certain things were left unsaid, they remained permanently unrealized.

He was alone even when Dean was there. Even when Dean was there.

Dean couldn’t stay. 

Sam knew Dean was a superhero, without being told.


End file.
